


a place to belong

by asael



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mating, Monsterfucking, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael
Summary: In a strange land, Claude meets a strange creature who believes that Claude is his mate. The oddest part is - Claude might agree.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132
Collections: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend





	a place to belong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dimiclaude Wild Weekend Day 2!

Claude had never been there before.

He traveled all over. It was one of his true joys, discovering different lands and different people. He’d begun when he was really too young to have left his family - but they had always made it clear that he wasn’t really wanted there. It was only right that he leave. He was different, his mother from another land, his existence despised. He would never fit in with the people he’d been born to, and they made sure he knew it.

So he left, and he traveled. He could not count the places that he’d been to, the peoples he’d met. But he’d never found a place where he’d belonged, where he felt like he could stay and be welcome.

But that was all right. It gave him a reason to keep moving, keep learning. And so he’d gone to a far-flung land, with open plains and stands of trees. A beautiful place, really, but he’d begun to believe there were no people in it, despite the legends. Not until he’d knelt to take a drink from a clear spring in a stand of trees, and heard a step, and turned.

Not until he saw the lion-man.

They stared at one another, surrounded by trees. Sheltered from the world so that it felt like only the two of them were in it. Claude had seen many different creatures - merfolk and harpies, fox-maids and snake men - but this was the first time that he’d seen a being like this. Lion below, with four paws and a tail, covered in golden fur, fierce claws gouging the earth. Man above, and what a man at that, with bright blue eyes and blond hair.

“Hello,” Claude said cautiously. He knew he should be cautious, between those claws and those muscles, but for some reason he found it difficult. A strange scent filled the air, causing his thoughts to wander off in wild directions. That in itself wasn’t so strange - Claude’s thoughts often went in wild directions - but this time it seemed to be out of his control. “I mean you no harm.”

The lion-man shifted, moving so smoothly, so easily. His eyes roved over Claude, and Claude knew what he saw. A man - just a man, barely more than a boy. For a human, he was fast, an unerring shot with a bow and quick enough to keep himself alive. Compared to this creature, he was small. Small, and vulnerable, and clever.

Claude had learned to be clever because he could not count on being strong.

“I did not think that you did,” the lion-man said. He moved again, shifted, as if he were uncomfortable. Claude couldn’t look away. “I came looking for you.” He paused, reading the look of confusion on Claude’s face. “I could smell you.”

Claude had met species that used scent to track before, but somehow he didn’t think that was what this man meant. Not when he felt surrounded by a smell that was going straight to his head.

The lion-man padded closer. Claude knew he should be thinking of the danger - those sharp claws, the sheer size of him - but he found himself distracted by the creature’s well-muscled upper body, his lovely blue eyes, the way he was looking at Claude.

“You came looking for me.” It should have been a question, but it didn’t come out that way. In that moment, it seemed to make perfect sense to Claude - of course the lion-man had come looking for him. Perhaps Claude had been looking as well. 

He stepped forward, entranced. “I’m Claude.”

“Claude,” the creature said. He spoke the name like it was something unfamiliar and holy. Claude had never heard anyone say his name like that before. His heart - or something else, maybe - fluttered. “I am Dimitri.”

The lion-man - Dimitri - reached out. He touched Claude’s face, stroking calloused fingers down his cheek, and Claude felt himself shiver.

“You are my mate,” Dimitri said. There was no doubt in his voice.

 _Yes_ , Claude wanted to say. The moment Dimitri said it, he knew it was true - but that was crazy. Claude shook his head, trying to get some kind of control over his scattered thoughts. He should step away, put some distance between them, but he couldn’t quite force himself to. “We aren’t even the same species.”

Dimitri, towering above him, nodded solemnly. “I have wondered for many years why I seem to be unable to find my mate. I have spent every rut alone, with little solace. Now I understand why.” He didn’t reach for Claude again, but Claude found himself wishing for it. “It is not… impossible for my people to have a mate of another race. It is simply rare.”

He met Claude’s eyes. His gaze was steady, but instead of the powerful certainty Claude had expected, he saw nervousness.

“You feel it as well, do you not?” Dimitri shifted. “Or perhaps it is different for your kind.”

Claude wanted to say that it was different for humans, that they didn’t have mates, that they chose their partners freely. And that was all true, but - he _did_ feel it. His head was swimming with it, that pull drawing him to Dimitri, making him want things he barely had words for. How would it even work? Dimitri was so much bigger than him. Maybe they just weren’t compatible at all.

And what did it mean, to be Dimitri’s mate? If he accepted this, how would his life change? Claude didn’t like not knowing, but he also knew what he wanted. And maybe - maybe for once the rest could come later.

He’d never wanted anyone this much. It felt foolish to resist that. He reached out, brushing his fingers against Dimitri’s skin and then letting his hand settle against the warmth of Dimitri’s admittedly impressive - and bare - abs. The moment Claude touched him, Dimitri inhaled, a stuttering thing. Claude knew exactly how he felt.

“If I am your mate,” he said, struggling to keep his head clear, “we’re going to have to talk about it.”

Dimitri held himself very still. Claude could read the tension in his shoulders, could see that it was an effort for him to control himself. 

It was incredibly arousing, being wanted that much.

“But, ah. After.” Claude couldn’t think, not like this. He could deal with all the implications later, he could learn what it all meant, and if he didn’t like it - well, he had plenty of experience escaping things he didn’t like.

First, he wanted this. With his senses full of Dimitri, that scent washing over him, he _needed_ it.

Dimitri needed no more encouragement than that. He scooped Claude bodily up in his arms, as easily as if Claude weighed no more than a feather, and then they were kissing.

It was a hungry kiss, a no holds barred kiss. Dimitri kissed Claude like he wanted to eat him alive, and Claude responded with equal fervor. It might have been frightening, especially when Claude realized that Dimitri had the sharp teeth of a carnivore, made for ripping and tearing - but he could not find a shred of fear in his heart.

Somehow he knew that Dimitri was safe.

It was strange for Claude to feel that way about anyone at all, much less a half-human, half-lion creature larger and stronger than him. But Dimitri held him gently, kissed him like he mattered, and Claude’s natural caution fell away.

Dimitri’s big hand cupped his ass, holding him steady against Dimitri’s chest. Perhaps unconsciously, his thumb traced circles along Claude’s skin as they kissed. Claude felt it through the fabric of his trousers, pushing his already fevered desire over the edge, into something he could not ignore or resist.

When the kiss broke, they were both gasping. To his shock, Claude realized that he was half hard - from what? Just a kiss, and Dimitri’s hands on his ass? Goddess, he was in trouble.

He traced the line of Dimitri’s cheek, his jawbone. One more kiss, and then Claude didn’t want to hold back any longer. But -

“Um,” he said, flushing, “how do we…”

When Dimitri blushed, it was much more visible, a pretty pink on his pale skin. “I - do not know. I’ve never done this before, not even with my own kind.”

A virgin. It was almost funny, given Dimitri’s sheer size and intimidation factor. But looking at him, Claude realized that Dimitri - or the human half of him, anyway - looked no older than Claude. And he’d said he’d never mated with anyone before.

Claude didn’t exactly have extensive experience, but he was creative, and he’d at least been with a human before. He could feel his own desire, his arousal, and if Dimitri felt even a fraction the same -

“Put me down,” Claude said, “and then lay down yourself. I want to - I want to touch you.”

 _Want_ wasn’t really the right word for it. He _needed_ to touch Dimitri, needed to be near him. It was overwhelming in a way Claude had never felt before, and though that was frightening, it was also intoxicating. He wanted to ride this wave and see where it took him.

Dimitri’s large hands squeezed him gently. He bent down, and this time he didn’t kiss Claude. He pressed his face to Claude's neck instead, breathed him in, pausing there for a long moment. Then he did as Claude asked, lowering him to the ground and releasing him before settling down himself, stretched on the ground in such a way that his erection was visible.

His shoulders and neck were flushed, as if he was embarrassed to show his need so obviously, but Claude found it hard to take his eyes off that need.

Dimitri was _big_. He was big all over, his lion half making him tower over Claude, his human half bearing the muscled shoulders of a warrior. And his cock was just as big.

It jutted out against his stomach, bigger than anything Claude had seen on a man and just different enough to arouse curiosity - and other things. Claude wondered if he would be able to take a cock like that. Probably not, not without a lot of preparation and working up to it, but already he was imagining it, imagining how it would stretch and fill him, how used and deliciously sore he would feel afterwards.

He wanted that, impossible as it was right now. He wanted all kinds of things.

Claude knelt next to Dimitri with only a glance at those giant paws that could undoubtedly disembowel him in a moment. The thought of all that strength, that danger - it was almost as arousing as the sight of Dimitri’s need, the way his breath stuttered when Claude reached out. 

He could barely wrap his hand around that massive cock. A shiver went through him when he realized that, and he glanced up at Dimitri.

Dimitri was looking at him, his eyes heavy-lidded, desire visible on his face. “Touch me,” he said, and it was less a demand than a plea. How could Claude deny that? 

He began to stroke Dimitri, pleased by the low cry that his actions dragged out of the lion-man. He could see Dimitri’s claws gouging furrows in the dirt, the muscles of his side tensing as pleasure moved through him. It was incredible, all that power at his fingertips, and Claude began to move his hand faster.

Dimitri’s cock was dripping, the scent around them growing thicker. It made Claude’s head spin, made him want things he shouldn’t - made him want Dimitri to mount him, fuck him, mate him, even if he wasn’t ready. So what? Wouldn’t it be worth it to have that, to give himself away the way he so badly wanted to? 

Claude tried to corral his racing thoughts, tried to remind himself to be careful. It wasn’t easy, not with his hand around Dimitri, not with the way his own length was pressing against his trousers, the confinement growing ever more uncomfortable. His eyes flickered up to Dimitri’s face again, and the sheer pleasure, the _desire_ there was enough to make his head spin even more.

He gave in to at least a small part of what he wanted. He leaned in, hand still gentle on Dimitri’s cock, and he licked at the tip of it.

Dimitri groaned, cock bobbing as his sides heaved. Claude tasted Dimitri on his tongue, the fluid he’d licked from where it had been dripping. It tasted strange, different, not human - but instead of feeling disgusted, Claude only wanted more.

He bent down again, wrapping his lips around the head of Dimitri’s cock. It was big, almost big enough that he had trouble taking it into his mouth, and he wouldn’t be able to take much more than the head. But that was enough. 

Claude worked the shaft with his hand while he tasted Dimitri. He slid his tongue around Dimitri’s cockhead, lapping up every bit of the fluid there, seeing how far down he could take that massive cock. Dimitri was moaning without a pause now, and though Claude could no longer see his face, he could tell from the sound of his cries that he was reaching his limit quickly.

Still, Dimitri was being remarkably gentle with him. He hadn’t grabbed Claude, was careful to keep his claws away, for all that they gouged at the dirt. He didn’t thrust down Claude’s throat, didn’t do any of the things he easily could have. Claude didn’t know if he would have been able to control himself in the same position - he could barely control himself now, and Dimitri was so much bigger and stronger than him.

Somehow, the knowledge that this incredible creature was being so careful with him was impossibly arousing. There was a damp patch on Claude’s trousers now, the head of his cock pressing uncomfortably against the fabric, but he didn’t want to stop long enough to take them off. Dimitri’s scent filled his head, Dimitri’s taste filled his mouth, Dimitri’s cries filled his ears. There was nothing but this, Claude’s hand working Dimitri’s shaft, Claude’s mouth coaxing pleasure from him.

And then Dimitri cried out again, and his muscles tensed, and he was coming.

It was too much for Claude to swallow, though he did try, eagerly lapping up as much as he could. The rest spilled down his chin, across his lips, and Claude didn’t care at all. He reveled in it, in the knowledge he’d been the one to give this to Dimitri, the feeling of being marked.

He didn’t bother cleaning up. He only palmed at his own cock through his trousers, still licking the remnants of Dimitri’s release off his lips. But before he could even begin to fumble with the fastenings of his clothing, Dimitri moved.

He was clumsy, a little shaky, but he still managed to get his paws under him enough to change position, bringing his upper body close enough that he could catch hold of Claude. Instead of lifting Claude up, he bent down, kissing him with a sort of satisfaction that was still tinged with need.

“You’re incredible,” he said, and his voice was hoarse from those unrestrained cries of pleasure. The sound of it, combined with the way he looked at Claude as if Claude really was something incredible, was almost too much. Then his eyes flickered down to where Claude’s need was achingly visible in his trousers, and a moment later his hands followed.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the part that was always curious, Claude noted the relative familiarity that Dimitri had with his human clothing. Even if Claude had never seen a creature like Dimitri before, it seemed as if he’d seen enough humans to know what pants were - and, more importantly, how to get them open. He didn’t simply tear them off, though that would have been easy. No, he unfastened the buttons and pushed them down Claude’s hips along with his underclothes. He was a little rough - a little eager, maybe - but that didn’t bother Claude. Quite the opposite.

And when Dimitri’s big hand curled around his cock, Claude wouldn’t have been able to hold back his cries if he tried.

He was so sensitive, so hard. He probably could have come right there in his pants with just a little more stimulation, but this was a thousand times better. Dimitri’s other arm slid around his waist, supporting him easily, and Claude had no choice but to give in to the waves of pleasure washing over him.

Dimitri’s mouth pressed to his neck, licking and kissing, his sharp teeth brushing against skin just enough to send shivers through him. Not enough to hurt - he was still being impossibly careful with Claude’s smaller, more vulnerable form. His hand moved on Claude in a relentless, unpracticed manner, and _that_ at least Claude was pretty sure he’d never done before. But it didn’t matter, because it was still perfect.

“Ah -” Dimitri’s teeth brushed his skin again and Claude gasped, arching into his hand. He could not stop himself from moving his hips, moving into that touch, heady with desire and pleasure and Dimitri’s scent.

“Mine,” Dimitri murmured against his ear. His voice was low, with a growl in it just like the lion he resembled. “My mate.”

Something about his words, his voice, twisted something in Claude’s stomach. It pushed him over the edge with no warning, his orgasm coming as almost a surprise - an intense one, one that left him shaken and gasping and feeling like he could hold the entire world in his hands.

He rode it through to the end, Dimitri’s touch helping him, keeping him present. Afterwards, he tried to catch his breath. He clutched Dimitri’s forearms - both hands on his waist now, keeping him steady - and looked up to meet Dimitri’s eyes.

The fuzz of his head felt clearer. The desire was still there, thrumming through him, but he felt like he could think now, like he could do more than simply want. He gazed into Dimitri’s eyes, and thought about the strangeness of him, the power, the way he had been so careful.

He still didn’t know what it might mean to be Dimitri’s mate. He didn’t know if this was a momentary thing or something more meaningful. What Claude did know was that, despite his years of wandering, he had never found a place that he could belong. He had never found an easy welcome. But Dimitri - Dimitri looked at him, and wanted him.

It didn’t have to mean anything, but somehow it did.

He raised a hand, stroked his fingers along the line of Dimitri’s jaw. “I can’t make any promises,” he said, because he was Claude and that meant he always had to be cautious, “but maybe you’re right. Maybe I am your mate.”

Dimitri’s eyes lit up, and his smile followed a moment later. It was bright, sweet, so much more honest than Claude’s had ever been. He felt it right down to his bones.

“I will never demand it of you,” Dimitri said, though his hands tightened on Claude’s waist. “But I would like to show you what it means. I would like to show you my world.”

Claude grinned, letting his hand fall to trail a path down Dimitri’s chest. It wasn’t over, he knew that. As his body recovered, he felt Dimitri’s scent rising again, and with it came his need. He wanted more, he wanted to learn what they could do together. He wanted to find every way he could bring Dimitri pleasure.

“After,” he said, and it sounded like a promise.


End file.
